Max Jones
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Some of you may remember this as a blast from the past but here it is, Max Jones revived. She tries to live a simple life with her friend Trixie in Hector with her new friends Ozzy and Drix but things only further to complicate themselves when a notorious virus shows up, with company.
1. Chapter 1

**So way back when, my author name was Ceicil (or something) and well I wrote this very story you see in front of you. Orginally, I had wanted to revise and edit but everything decided to be stupid (including myself) so the story is completely gone! The orginal one anyway, now if anyone who's read this before happens, just so happens, to remember even a fraction of a detail I would be most greatful, just on the off chance someone who's already read this story will see it again. **

**I remember a lot more than I thought I did so hopfully this will go as smoothly as I plan, so in advance thanks for the possible help!**

* * *

**Max Jones**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Hector's natural body heat.

The weather was perfect today and he was trying to catch some rays. He put his arms behind his head and sighed contentedly. Shades covered his eyes and just as he was about to doze off a shadow blocked the warm light.

Lifting up his sunglasses he was momentarily stunned by the bright light before his vision focused in on a figure. Oddly enough, the cell looked a lot like Drix, only this cell had legs.

"Yo, excuse me but your kinda blocking my sun."

The cell turned and he could now make out a female face, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend, I can't find her anywhere, last I saw her was around here."

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow in question and stood, putting his shirt back on, "Lost a friend huh? No worries! I'm a certified cop of Hector I can help you.

"Oh! Really you'd do that? Thank you so much!"

He smiled, "No problem miss, what does your friend look like?"

He shook his Jacket to get it to fit right and the girl across from him rubbed her metallic arm nervously, "Well to be honest… you two look quite similar."

Jones smiled and put his hands to his hips, "Alright then. So what are you some kinda pill? You look like my man Drips, I mean, Drix."

She smiled, "Yes I'm a Tylenol."

Jones dug around his pockets until he found his keys, "Well come on. Your friend won't find herself, metaphorically speaking," he said with a grin.

The girl clapped happily and followed him to his car. Though she wasn't as tall as Drix, his car still slumped to the ground as it would with him in it. Jones made an exasperated noise before rolling his eyes and putting the key in the ignition.

"So a'right without all the cryptic stuff, what does your friend look like?"

The girl held her hand to her face in thought, "Well like I said she resembles you a lot. Tall, strong looking, she's a blue cell instead of a normal pink or purple one. As well as big round eyes, she was wearing some sweatpants and a white T-shirt."

"Hmm," he rounded a corner before pulling into a driveway, "we'll find your friend don't worry… uh… oh jeez I don't even know your name!"

She giggled slightly, "Trixie Lynn Acetaminophen, but it's ok if you call me Trix."

He smiled, "Trix and Drix huh? What are you two related?"

Trixie looked out the window, "Maybe. Maybe not, who knows?"

"Alright fair enough, so what's your friend's name?"

"Her name is Max, everyone calls her that."

He nodded and swerved to avoid crashing, "Cool so how'd you two meet?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl smile, "I was swallowed when our previous human inhabitant had a headache. Of course at the time I was just there to do my job but when more sinister things started coming up I had no choice but to help Max. Man, back then we used to be one spitting of a team, heck we still are!"

Jones smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, "Well maybe I could call my friend Drix to see if he'll help, wherever he may be."

***.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.***

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Hector…_

Drix cracked his not-really-there neck unconsciously as he tried to decide which brand of nutrition to get, should he get vitamin D or A? Surely both were good, but he didn't know which one he already had.

He sighed with frustration, he knew Jones didn't really care since he was shopping for him as well but he wanted his friend to be in tip-top shape for the upcoming fitness test! Who knows what could be thrown their way?

Finally deciding, he picked up a nutrient before paying for it and walking out the door. As he walked he wasn't watching where he was going and immediately ran into someone, "Oh! Dear me I apologize I didn't mean to run into you miss!"

He helped the fallen girl up, her membrane hair covering her face, "Whoa! I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I've been through worse."

She looked up at him and squinted slightly, "Still I'm terribly sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

She laughed, "Wow, you sound like my friend. A lot like her in fact, hey! Could you help me perhaps? I'm looking for a girl named Trixie, she's a Tylenol."

He smiled and they started walking down the road to the bus, "Well you came to the right place miss, I am a certified protector of Hector. I'm glad to be of assistance. Now, where did last see your friend?" he asked while they hopped up on the bus.

She shrugged, "I guess it's my fault we're separated. I saw a bunch of thug's snatch a cell's purse and my mind immediately went back to the days when I lived in Ellen. You see, me and Trix aren't from around here, so when I saw foreign germs I tried to stop them."

He waved a hand in dismissal, "Jones does that all the time. Speaking of him, I think I'll give him a call, maybe he can help with the case."

He changed his hand to a phone and dialed up his best friend and co-worker, "Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Hello Jones," he said and looked over towards the girl.

"Nice timing Drips I was just about to call you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes well anyway I have someone with me-"

"Whoa, hold on there lover-boy we have to help someone on my end too!"

He became flustered as he stuttered into the phone, "W-what? No Jones you're missing the point! This girl is looking for her friend that she lost and as a police officer I must help her!"

He could almost see him roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway… wait do you by chance have a girl looking for her friend?"

He nodded even though no one could see it, "Yes why?"

"By another chance is her name Max?"

"Uh," he covered the phone and leaned towards the girl, "terribly sorry but is your name Max?"

She nodded, "Yes how did you know?"

"Actually yes, Jones, how did you..?"

There was laughter on the other side of the phone, "Oh man we must have been telepathically connected or some spit like that, check it out, I'm driving around with her friend Trixie looking for this girl!"

He smiled and looked at Max, "Splendid! Let's meet up shall we?" He covered the mic again and pointed to the phone, mouthing 'we found your friend.'

"Uh, where are you?"

"We're on a bus, headed towards Hector's heart."

"Perfect! If I take the exit we can meet you there, remember that restaurant, the Heart or something like that? Let's go there and have lunch!"

"Sounds like a plan," he hung up and looked warmly and Max, "we're going to meet up with your friend so don't worry we'll get you two back together in no time!"

Suddenly he was hugged tightly, "Oh thank you Drix! Thanks so much for helping me."

He patted her back and they rode the rest of the way to the heart in comfortable silence.

***.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.***

_While just outside of Hector…_

He swooped into the mouth and landed unceremoniously on a taste bud. Immediately wasting no time in going down the throat, he skipped the inflammation process and headed straight for Jones. That little sucker cell was going to pay big time, and now that he had caught up to him he was going to eliminate him first.

Hiding in an abandoned factory he rolled his shoulders and looked into a shattered mirror on the bathroom wall.

Behind him, a figure approached from the dim lighting, "Scram virus I was here first."

He turned around and hissed at the voice, "I don't care what you're here for baby, for all it's really worth you can have this body. I'm here for someone."

The figure stepped out fully from the shadows to reveal a female virus with gray skin and snow white hair.

She flicked some of her long hair behind her and huffed, "How cute, you have a lover."

He rolled his eyes, "More like a hit list. Look baby, I aint got time for this, tonight I'm gonna make my move, get rid of this annoying cell once and for all."

The girl put her clawed hands to her hips, "Revenge? Interesting, same as I. I came here last night, but my ankle was broken from my last encounter with the cops, so I couldn't do much. I think it was fate was trying to tell me something though, so handsome, who is it that you're after?"

"Don't call me anything baby, and I'm after the one who calls himself Jones."

She made a face, "Well, _honey,_ I'm after a Jones as well, but I'm after a girl."

He chuckled, "Didn't know you swung that way sweetheart."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, "Think what you want. Because of that spitting twerp I was burned up in acid, not fun."

"At least you didn't get dropped in rubbing alcohol," she made a knowing face.

"You make a valid point. Name's Mira," she held out her hand and he took it.

"Thrax, baby," she smiled at him and he could see rows of sharp teeth.

"It looks like you and I will get along quite well."

He smirked back, "I couldn't agree more."

***.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.*.:!:.***

_Back to Max, Osmosis, Trix, and Drix…_

They all laughed as Max retold their story, "It's really true though! Why are you laughing?"

She watched as Osmosis calmed down and threw a hand to the table, "Trust me, it's not funny in the least. However it is pretty strange how your story sounds so much like ours."

"What's your story then?"

"Well, Drips and I had to deal with this crazy red virus boy who tried to kill our Frank by taking his Hypothalamus, of course we stopped him, but just in the nick of time."

She smiled at him, "That's so crazy. Who would've thought? So then, how did you get to Hector?"

"A fly sucked us up out of Frank and we landed here."

Trixie broke the silence in her corner, "That happened to us as well! We had to fight off malaria germs though."

Max stuck out her tongue and pretended to gag, Osmosis laughed Drix chuckled softly.

Just outside the restaurant, two viruses watched the scene intensely, "Tch, so that's your Jones?" Mira asked impatiently.

"Yep, and that yours?" he asked, staring straight at the girl, she was something he had never seen before, something different, exotic, something that he had a fierce desire to control.

"Yes, when they walk out, let's kill them all, get this show on the road and we can split, you want the body or shall I?"

He didn't answer, only held out his hands, "Learn to be patient Mira, let things take its course and then we strike. Right when they least expect it."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Alright fine. Since you do seem more experienced we'll do it your way. Keep in mind though; if you keep me waiting I won't let you hold me back."

He watched as Mira turned heel and leap from the building to the next, he didn't care as he looked back to his pray.

"Well, this was fun, thanks so much but we have to go now," Max said sadly.

Trixie smiled and held her hands together, "Agreed we must go."

Osmosis looked at the ground sadly, "What a shame, well where are you two girls staying? We'll walk you there."

Max shook her head and the two girls exchanged glances, "We've been sort of switching locations. We have no money as of current but we're figuring it out."

He gasped; no way was he going to let his newfound friends sleep outside, "I can't let you go on like that, come with us we'll give you a place to crash tonight."

Max blushed and shook her head profusely, "Oh no we couldn't."

He wasn't sure what it was, but as he pushed Max and Trixie into the car he realized he didn't want to leave them alone. Especially Max, he felt a strong connection to her, he just couldn't explain what it was.

"No time for no's, your bunking with us!"

Everyone dog-piled into his car and he revved the engine and took off.

Thrax watched them leave and left himself, going back to the factory where Mira was surely waiting.

By the time they got to the building they lived in, their only light was from the street lamps and the temperature had gone way down. Ozzie opened the door to his apartments as did Drix his, just across the hall.

"So…" Drix started awkwardly, "Who's bunking with whom?"

"Max why don't you stay with me for the night," Ozzie made a gesture towards said girl and she nodded before bidding goodnight to her friend.

He didn't know what it was about her but when he looked at her a flame seemed to go up in his heart. Igniting some sort of recognition deep within. For spit sake he had just met her too!

He got ready for bed and stuck his head around the corner to see Max sitting on the couch, fluffing the pillow.

"Oh, spit, I'm sorry here you can sleep on my bed! I'll take the couch—"

She smiled and shook her head gently, "That's quite alright Osmosis. I don't mean to intrude."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her into his room, "You're the guest Max. Besides, I'd feel better if you slept in here, then I won't feel like a spitty host."

While she tried to protest he just shoved her into his room. He felt better knowing she'd have the comfortable bed, he could deal with all the loose springs and lumps in his couch but wanted, no _needed,_ Max to be satisfied. Otherwise he didn't think he'd ever forgive himself, why who knows but maybe he'll find out in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bonding**

_They were outside, in the human world. Not coagulating, not dying, but perfectly fine. They were their normal, microscopic selves, he was sitting on a hill and there was a warm breeze blowing on his face. He had always wondered what it was like to live on the Earth's surface._

_As he sat there thinking when there she came. Max. The girl he had just met a few hours ago, yet she wouldn't leave his mind for anything. _

_She wore a soft, shy smile and her hair covered part of her face, covering one of her soft brown eyes. He took his gaze off of her face and noticed what she was wearing. _

_A long, graceful white sundress adorned her body and stuck perfectly to her cellular form. It swayed in the wind and the movement mesmerized him completely. Her voice forced his eyes to meet hers._

_"Hello, Osmosis," a smile spread widely across his face as she came closer. He was so unbelievably attracted to her. This strong, insane need to have her around, to protect her, was somewhat unsettling. It especially didn't help when his feelings were amplified tenfold in his dreams._

_Max knelt down next him and looked him in the eyes with her sparkling orbs. The sun was beautifully placed, a simple line enough to highlight the golden flecks she was looking back at him with. Her membrane hair hung loosely around her bare shoulders and he felt himself melt under her gaze._

_"Hey," he said simply after what felt like too long. _

_Max smiled playfully before leaning in slowly, instinctively he felt himself pull towards her, like gravity. His lips were just hair lengths away…_

Osmosis woke abruptly to an empty hotel. The sound of beeping loud in his ears, he groaned before slamming his hand down on the alarm clock.

"Spit," he complained before looking around. He was in his own bed, how in the name of Hector did he get here?

Osmosis stumbled around aimlessly before finally forcing himself into a pair of pants and a clean shirt. He searched around for Max but found his female guest no where in sight.

Puzzled, he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee, too troubled with finding her to notice that it was already heated and ready. On the fridge he found a letter with quickly scrawled handwriting.

_Hello Osmosis! _

_Good morning, I wanted to thank you for letting me spend the night. Trix is still asleep across the hall I forgot I have a meeting with someone today! I have a potential to be hired, I was hoping I could possibly make it back before you woke so I could thank you properly but I'll see you later anyway. _

_Thanks again, Max_

He tilted his head, thinking the gesture was sweet before suddenly realizing his own stupidity. Jones ran out the door and hopped in his car, driving at top speed to the immunity cell station. He ran into the doors and punched in not a moment too soon. The clock chimed signaling that all who entered now were late.

"Whew," he pretended to wipe some sweat off his brow before hurrying to his desk. Ozzie looked around for Drix but found no cold pill in sight. Confused he went to Chief Gluteus' office.

"Hey yo chief where's Dr-" he paused when he saw Max sitting there, wearing the same surprised expression as he.

"Jones you're interrupting my interview!"

"I-I-Interview?" he finally spat out.

Max smiled slowly, "Yeah this was the place I was asked to come in for. Turns out when Trix and I were battling those malaria creeps we had an audience, someone from the force was watching and recommended us."

He whistled softly, "Well spit!"

The Chief looked back forth between them, "You two know each other?" they both nodded, "small world. Well at any rate, I can't hire her."

"What?" He screamed, why couldn't he work along side Max?

"Not _today_ is what I mean Jones calm down geesh, according to law she's a foreign cell. Before she can do anything in this city she has to be approved by Mayor Spryman."

Osmosis groaned, "That little twerp? He'll say no in a heartbeat!"

"He said no to you Jones, we don't know what he'll say to Max. I'll set up a conference as soon as possible."

Ozzie rolled his eyes, "And how soon is soon with him?"

"Could be anywhere from today to next year…"

He thought for a moment, if there was even the slightest possibility that he could have her working with him, on the same team as him, or at least close by, he would take it. He knew she couldn't live with him forever, though somewhere deep down he wished it, so he could at least watch over her at the job.

"Actually let's see if we can fit her in now," Osmosis grabbed her arm and bolted out the door.

"Jones! Jones!" he ignored his bosses' yells and high tailed it out of there, making his way straight for the brain centre.

He did nothing short of throw Max into the car as he sped off towards the centre; the usual trip took around ten minutes. This trip took five.

The security guards stopped them but Jones only showed his police badge, and with reluctance they let the duo through.

As they went up the elevator he watched as Max admired the brain stem, when they exited into the office he immediately spotted Ellen and her brief case as she was in the middle of a conference with the mayor.

"Jones, what is the meaning of this I'm in the middle of a –"

Mayor Spryman stopped dead in his tracks when Jones moved out of the way to reveal the most beautiful looking she-cell he had ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah I know! But I got a friend here who needs to be authorized as a citizen of Hector. Her friend too but can you do that when she's not here? Anyway…"

The mayor stopped listening to the annoying voice of Jones and zoned out on her face. There was something about her though that seemed oddly familiar.

"…Spryman!"

"What!" he shouted at Jones for interrupting his thoughts, Ozzie held his hands up in defense.

"Can you authorize her?"

"Authorize her for what Jones!"

"So I can be a legal citizen of Hector sir?"

Sir? No one has called him sir before, at least not with that sound of respect; he locked eyes with the older she-cell and nearly fainted.

"Yeah," he said hastily. He called up papers from the lower office and within moments a slightly overweight he-cell appeared and handed him a small stack of papers. He signed them in several places before motioning for the girl to come closer.

"Uh… what is, uh, your name?"

She smiled, "Max Jones."

He almost groaned, "Jones? Like, _that _one?" he said pointing the tip of his pen to Ozzie sitting in the corner, who at the moment was morphing his hand into a dog.

She shook her head and giggled, he felt all his worries melt away, "Oh…ok uh, current residence?"

"Um…"

"She's currently living with me Mayor," without much thought the mayor's mind went up in frenzy of questions.

"What?" he found himself asking; rather selfishly if one was listening close enough. As soon as asked though he felt rather silly and he hoped his cheeks weren't red.

Max gave a small shrug, he like the way her hair fell a little at the action, "Well he only offered me for the night I'll find my own home soon but for now yes I live with Osmosis."

He scribbled it down, out of habit he wrote it quickly to avoid having to work on it any longer than he had to but suddenly he realized the soon her finished, the quicker she'd be gone.

Within a few more moments he was almost done, two signatures left, now one.

He signed it slowly and as neatly as possible, trying to draw out the time he had. The Mayor handed Max a copy of her residence form and for a moment watched her walk out the door, in his mind she was taking her time walking as she read the paper.

Max stopped just short of the door before turning back around, "Excuse me, Mayor?"

He blinked, "Yeah, uh yes?"

"Could you perhaps, authorize my friend?"

"Sure no problem," he said in a heartbeat. Once the paperwork was almost filled he finally felt some of his confidence returning. He turned around in his chair for just a second; looking out into the city and turned around to talk to the she-cell, perhaps ask for a date or something, when he saw her going out the automatic doors, waving thanks.

Meanwhile as the elevator went down Max look almost unbearably happy, Jones could see her jumping slightly with excitement as she stared at the papers, "I can't believe it!"

Ozzie blinked, "Huh?"

"I can't believe I got registered so quickly! This is great Osmosis thank you so much." Without warning she leaned over and gave him a hug, one which he returned fully.

"Sure no problem," once they returned back to the station, Ozzie found Maria sitting at his desk waiting.

"Jones we got a case in the lymph nodes, looks like a bad cold is all but chief says we should check it out c'mon we don't got time to lose," Maria gripped his arm and forced him out and into her car before speeding off.

"Man, girl, are you excited for something in particular?"

"No I'm angry for having to wait for your sorry membrane, if your going to take random trips to the Mayor's office take me next time, I got a thing or two he should know about," Maria waved her fist angrily in the air. Whatever she was mad at Spryman about, he didn't want to know.

"Uh sorry Maria," she waved a hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, let's just get this job over with so I can go home, chief said I go early today seeing as I worked so late yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Some idiots knocked over a fat truck and there was a huge spill near the nervous system, it could've cause Hector to go brain dead!"

Ozzie nodded, he had heard about it on the news and thought about stopping by but at the time he was with Max.

Suddenly Maria's face split into a wide grin as she continued speaking, "So who was that lovely lady-cell you were with Jones? You sure seemed excited about getting her authorized."

Ozzie blushed, "Ah it was nothing Maria."

"Sure, sure whatever you say Jones," he knew he was going to ridiculed about such an action later but for now, he didn't care.


End file.
